


И то, и другое

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Который из волков победит?» - «Тот, которого ты накормишь».</p>
            </blockquote>





	И то, и другое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Both](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9815) by faege. 



Они разрезают монстра на куски, раскладывая их по направлениям сторон света, отмеченных железными штыками в лесу. Каждая куча смочена в масле, зажжена. На лице Джона читается удовлетворения от хорошо выполненной работы, а на лице Дина – от того, что отец доволен.

А у Сэма не выходит из головы вой монстра, звук вынимаемого из мёртвой плоти ножа и глухой удар тела о землю, когда он кидал конечности, обмотанные брезентом, на железные штыки. 

Вот, что делают с тварями. Он с самого рождения знал это, вынес из историй, которые рассказывал ему отец по ночам, из газет, журналов и книг, которые читал. Вот так все в мире и делается.

Удел монстров – быть убитыми. А охотников - радоваться.

\- Дин, - шепчет Сэм спустя три месяца и шесть бутылок пива после смерти Джессики. – Что прикажешь чувствовать, если ты и то, и другое?

 

:::

Когда нож вонзается ему в спину, больно так, как никогда раньше, но вместе с болью приходит и облегчение. Он падает на колени, в голове звенит, и больно, одновременно горячо и так холодно, и вместе с кровью к груди приливает чувство удовлетворения.

Дин трогает его лицо липкой рукой, должно быть шепчет какие-то обещания, но Сэм не слышит – в уши закладывает от воя. Это тот первый монстр воет. 

Вот, что делают с тварями. Он с самого рождения знал это, вынес из приказов, которые отец отдавал Дину, из загубленных жизней тех детей, который приняли демонический дар.

Удел монстров – быть убитыми. А охотников – радоваться.

\- Дин, - шепчет Сэм онемевшими губами, опуская веки, - как ты можешь любить меня, когда я и то и другое?

 

:::

Все в комнате будто плывет, вращается вместе с полостями вентилятора. Он поднимает голову со стороны кажется, что он смотрит на дьявольскую ловушку, нарисованную над ним. Но на самом деле он обнажает горло, подставляется любому, кто войдет.

Он замучен и жалок, и если бы в комнате были щели, его тяга к жизни уже вытекла бы из него вместе с кровью. Но, возможно, так даже лучше – подождать еще немного, еще много продлить раскаяние.

Вот, что делают с тварями. Он с самого рождения знал это, вынес из резких слов брата, из ужаса на его лице, когда он увидел испачканный в крови рот.

Удел монстров – быть убитыми. А охотников – радоваться.

\- Дин, - шепчет Сэм и дрожит всем телом, - что же мне делать, если я и то, и другое?

:::

Он делает это, потому что необходимо. Потому что логично. Его загнали в клетку, в комнату с бетонными стенами, и он смеется, потому что кажется, что быть загнанным – правильно. Потому что люди боятся зверя, гуляющего на свободе. Он закатывает рукав и вгрызается зубами в запястье, заглушая боль.

Когда дверь открывается, он так и сидит, забившись в угол, как дикое животное с окровавленными зубами. Он улыбается и думает о том первом монстре, думает, может, он выл, потому что знал, что так было правильно, потому что вот так всё и происходит в мире.

Вот, что делают с тварями. Он с самого рождения знал это, вынес из того, как Дин осторожно смотрел на него, из того, как сам был рад отсутствию души.

Удел монстров – быть убитыми. А охотников – радоваться.

\- Дин, - шепчет Сэм не в силах уснуть, - как ты можешь спать, когда я и то, и другое?

 

:::

Когда он возвращается из Ада, когда снова чувствует жизнь, когда понимает то, что никогда не понимал прежде – когда он чувствует себя целым – он чувствует эту часть своей души, ту, на которую никогда не мог взглянуть раньше. Он знает, почему так противился ей, знает эту часть себя, которая гналась за болью, знает, почему столько раз подставлялся и иногда мешкался перед тем, как вытащить Дина.

Теперь он видит это, удерживает все кусочки себя вместе. Не то чтобы он был мазохистом. У него нет суицидальных наклонностей, он не сходит с ума – просто одна половинка его хочет уничтожить другую. И он продержался так долго, и он не расскажет об этом брату, но вот отец обо всем знал. Знает и он сам. Он молчит, потому что знает: умирая, он взвоет.

Вот, что делают с тварями. Он с самого рождения знал это, вынес из переполнявших его противоречивых желаний, из того, что его существование – сущий парадокс.

Удел монстров – быть убитыми. А охотников – радоваться.

\- Дин, - шепчет Сэм, когда Дин не хочет слышать, когда он бледнеет и дрожащими руками вытирает кровь Сэма, когда это – конец, и он знает ответ: - Потому что я и то, и другое.

**конец.**


End file.
